Inspiration
by InnerNetwork
Summary: The mysterious author S.H. Sangatsu is actually Haruno Sakura, though nobody knows that. Gaara becomes obsessed with Sangatsu after he read her novel and tries anything just so he can meet her- lucky for Sakura, who's starting to crush on Gaara.
1. Prologue

Full Summary: Nobody knows that the famous unidentified novelist, S.H. Sangatsu, is really high school student Haruno Sakura. She transfers back to her old school, Konoha High, and meets Gaara, a cold and stoic bookworm whom Sakura befriends. As time passes, she begins to crush on Gaara- and is absolutely delighted to hear that Gaara fell in love with the novel Sangatsu a.k.a. Sakura wrote. He becomes obsessed with the mysterious author and vows to meet her, not knowing that she was right by his side the whole time.

* * *

**Prologue**

I guess you want me tell you about my love life. My romance with Sabaku no Gaara. I'll bet if my best girlfriend Ino is here, you'll probably be covering your poor unfortunate ears. She's been nagging me to tell her about it for weeks. My romance, that is. I'm not too sure about telling you this, though, because he will _literally _kill me the first chance he gets. Seriously, he will kill me. Gaara, that is.

I have no idea why but he just– he just moved me. He like, locked me in a cage for 5 weeks and forced me to fall in love with him within that time. To be honest, I hated that. And unfortunately, it worked.

So many questions are in my head, they can't even fit: (Even if I do have a gigantic forehead) Why did it have to end so badly? Why did it start with peace and end with war? Why not just the other way around? Why did this happen to me? Why did I fall for him…?

Great, now I'm acting like a lunatic asking these questions when no one will even answer them. No one can even_ hear _them– except, well, my Inner of course. Inner's full name is Inner Sakura, meaning that she is Sakura's inner. And guess who Sakura is. Yep, _moi_.

Haruno Sakura, that's my name. I'm also called S.H. Sangatsu. My alias is supposed to be a _secret_, I heard my mother tell me. You see, S.H. Sangatsu is my pen name. Sangatsu a.k.a. me, in real life, is a famous author of erotic novels– kidding! Seriously, I'm not even allowed to drink yet. Don't bother tellin' me that I say 'seriously' a lot. Seriously, I know. Sangatsu's true identity is known by nobody– except my family and publisher of course

Her/my third novel, "The Blossoming of the Heiress", became wildly popular and is now an international bestseller. It sold 8 million copies worldwide on its first week. I always thought that they just bought it because of the fact that it has this mysterious author. Boy, was I wrong.

I'm a writing prodigy, people who know the truth tell me. So obviously I reply with "Thank you– but I'm not that good." Fake sheepish smile included. I don't deny that I'm a good writer, though. My book became an International Bestseller in its first week- and I'm in the _second year_ for God's sake! Anybody who managed to achieve that certainly wouldn't deny the fact that they're good in writing. Unless they're autistic or something.

I spent my first year of high school in Fire Country Academy, the most prestigious school in the Fire country. After that, I decided to go back to my old school, Konoha High. It's just the third most prestigious school in our country, right after Nine Tails University. Nine Tails was a sick old school in my opinion. I met a group of them at school one time. Seriously, I wanted to die right then and there. They have the most arrogant, conceited, self-centered, snobbish bitches and bastards.

The events that will take place first started when I got back to Konoha High. I saw all my old friends again and they were still the same. It was so fun seeing them again especially when Nara Shikamaru, the wise lazy ass, was asleep and being carried by a girl I didn't know but seemed familiar. Her name was Sabaku no Temari, I saw her and her brothers once at some program our principal, Tsunade was doing together with Suna High. Apparently they were the children of Suna High's principal and were required to come. I only met them briefly because I was Tsunade's apprentice. Turns out, the siblings transferred to Konoha High on their youngest sibling's first year. Temari was already a junior and the second eldest Kankurou was a year younger.

The last and youngest sibling was him. I'm talking about Gaara. Our first real introduction was when I first saw my friends again. Apparently, the siblings fit in well with our gang. Naruto became close buddies with Gaara and Temari was dating or in their own words 'hating' Shikamaru. Our introduction went quite embarrassing for us _both_, if you ask me. Thus begins my story…

* * *

I just came up with "The Blossoming Of The Heiress" 'kay? Sakura's new novel (not the 'blossoming') is actually this story I'm writin', well, not necessarily... the plot's the same but the names are different. Sakura's story is not _entirely_ the same- Gaara'd notice it. Long story short, she bases her new story on her real life romance with Gaara.

Review or I ain't updatin'. Seriously...


	2. The One With The Stupid Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and _Friends_.  
**

* * *

"Are you serious?" I asked my brightly smiling parents.

"Yes, Sakura." Replied my mother who seemed to be failing at hiding her excitement.

Lucky for me that you didn't see my reaction– my reaction that would send a bunch of hyenas dying from laughter. "Oh-my-God," I looked at them with big white saucer sized eyes.

"YAHOO!!"

Soon my mother and father joined me in my rejoicing. After five minutes of screaming and hugging, I asked them, "We're going back to Konoha?! How'd this happen?" My father replied, "Well darling, after we read your _International Bestseller_ of a novel," I rolled my eyes at my overly-proud father, _'So_ _what? I could win a nobel prize and still wouldn't care less.' _ "We've realized how depressed you've been. As to the point of you pouring out all your feelings out on the book."

A big smile took over my face, glad that they finally found out. Seriously, I've been _trying_ to be emo since we moved last year– _last year_. I even tried cutting my wrist but I didn't really– too gruesome for me. Not bothering to hide my eagerness, I clasped my hands together and asked,

"So when we moving?" The 'rents looked at each other grinning.

"Saturday" I jumped– it was Thursday.

"We already informed your principal honey. Tomorrow's your last day in F.C.A." I nodded, "If you want, you can start pa–" I was off to pack.

As I entered my room, full of cherry blossom flowers decoratin' the walls, I memorized every piece of it. One corner had three wooden bookcases that were so big and tall that the corner actually looked like a mini library. My bed was dark pink, covered with hundreds of books, notes and crumpled papers torn from a notebook. My desk was even worse; the surface was awashed with ink blots, small and large. Many books and notebooks were piled together on top of the shelves and inside them were more books. Though in the center of the shelves, a big space was shown. And in the middle was a wide brown picture frame.

I walked over and picked it up. The picture displayed four girls, eight boys and a dog. These individuals were my closest friends, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba and Sakura. The dog was Akamaru. We were squeezed together on our table at Ichiraku's– our local hangout.

I took out a blue bag from the nearby closet and carefully placed the picture in. I looked again at my humongous bedroom. Many memories were made here but not as good as the ones I made in Konoha.

'_Konoha–' _

**'I'm coming home!! Hell Yeah! Home Sweet Home! Muwahaha!! Ahem.'**

'_Hey, you were quiet earlier… Somin' happened?'_

**'Actually I passed out from joy.'**

'_I guess you're as excited as me–'_

**'I'm _you_, idiot.'**

'–_and you just called yourself an idiot.'_

**'You witty smart ass!'**

Seriously, my inner can make me unbelievably twitchy. Ignoring her obscene language that was actually directed to herself, I packed some of my books, notebooks, my pencil case, my palm top, my pocket dictionary and some sports magazines. I looked out the window and saw the distant Hokage Mountain.

"Later, F.C.A… I'm coming, Konoha High…"

* * *

_Sabrina was currently jumping up and down from excitement, "Seriously? We're going back to the Leaf Village?"_

_Her father came up to her, wiped the tears coming from her eyes and answered contentedly, "Yes dear. We're going home."_

* * *

Saturday came quicker than I expected– maybe because I was incredibly excited. At present, I'm in the living room, carrying some of my stuff and heading to the red mini van outside. Mom was checking if we left anything in the house, Dad was helping out the moving guys. To my amazement, all of them were the stereotypical movers: Overweight guys with their asses sticking out for everyone to see. I was amused, _very_ amused. Inside, Inner S. was barfing.

'_God, I hate moving.'_

**'Oi! Be glad that we're moving to Konoha.'**

'_I am…' _I smiled.

After all the personal stuff that I wanted to hand-carry was placed in the car, I climbed on the back seat and watched _Friends _on my black Ipod video, given to me for Christmas by my parents– but I didn't want it though, cause I really don't need it. I realized I was laughing too loud when I saw the neighbors and fat guys looking at me strangely. Blushing, I put my fist in my mouth to cease laughing. Who could blame me? Seriously, _Friends _was–no, _is_ the funniest sitcom for me.

' _I'm in the shower and I'm writing a song– '_

**'Stop me if you've heard it '**

'_I am all soapy and my hair is wet '_

**' _And tegrin spelled backward is nirget!!'_**

"Sakura, are you okay?" I was brought back into the real world to see that we were already moving and the moving trucks were way ahead of us. I wasn't aware of the faces I was making during the time I was singing with Inner. Looking back to our house, it was microscopic; it was one of those big red brick houses, you know, like Nancy Drew's? "Darling?" My mom worriedly asked me from the front seat.

"Wha– yes, mom?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You had this funny look on your face before."

"Oh! I-I was just uh– tryin' out expressions for my new story called the-the-the–!" Then my eyes widened, realizing what I just did. I open my mouth to say something but it was too late–

"Neeeyyooowww story!!" Mom exclaimed, "Heavens! So soon, dear?! What's it called?! Romance? Tragedy? Romance _and _tragedy? What's it about?!" What was I supposed to do? Tell the truth? She looked so ecstatic. And I did _not_ want to disappoint my mother. "Ehhh… I don't know for sure…" I muttered. Still, the bright smile didn't fade away, and then she turned to face Dad. "You're writing a book again?! How wonderful!" my father exclaimed. Sighing, I wondered how this happened to me–

'_This… is all Phoebe's fault…'_

**'Ooh, you did _not_ just diss Pheebs!'**

'…'

* * *

"_You're writing a new story already? My, I'm excited! What is it called, baby?" my mother asked. I stared at her confused, and then fathomed the situation. _

_"Ohhh! Right, s-sorry. It's called–called–um…"_

"_Oh. Don't worry, child. We understand."_

"_You do?!" I asked, very happy they understood._

"_Yes– you still haven't made up your mind for the story. We'll leave you to it." _

"_Yes, I– Wait, what?"_

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! We're here!"

"What…?"

I woke up to see my mother staring at me. "Huh?" I asked while sitting up on the backseat. Mom's blank expression then changed, she smiled warmly at turned her head to the side and I followed. I beamed.

"Is she awake?" Dad came scurrying up to us from the front door of our house in Konoha. My father was a tall middle aged man, a tad stout on the torso. He had light brown hair, usually covered by a chocolate brown golfer's hat. My mother was a thin figure. Her skin complexion was whitish and her long reddish wavy hair went well with it. She commonly ties it up in a low bun on the base of her neck, letting her long bangs move freely.

Now, you're probably wondering why _I _have pink hair. Here's your answer: Ask God, only he knows. But until then, just call me a freak. I won't bite. Fiiine, maybe a little. Seriously, _pink hair_?! My hair was just down to my shoulders. When I'm out, I wear a red ribbon given to me when I was a kid. I have beautiful emerald eyes, people say. My favorite color's red but some people assume its pink, probably because I have lotsa things in pink. Not my fault, though. Even my own parents think I'm possessed by pink. Pink sucks actually.

"Morning son." My father chuckled. Dad sometimes called me son, he always wanted one. I don't mind though, I'm not into the stuff that most girls like. I'm sort of a tomboy with a short temper. People even identify me as an appallingly malevolent bitch.

Staring at them curiously, my mother took out a small mirror from her purse. I looked at it to find myself, hair chaotic and messy from my nap. I quickly snatched a comb that my mother was givin' me.

"Do my friends know I'm back?"

"No. Tsunade knows but I told her to keep it a secret."

"Oh, thanks."

"You'll start school Monday 'kay? Help us move the things out."

"Sure thing."

* * *

'_Gotta pee–gotta pee–gotta pee!!' _

I raced to the nearest restroom, completely ignoring the weird looks the students gave me. During that time, I really hoped no one would recognize me, which is kinda hard considering I have pink hair. I was in school and it was Monday and I had a plan to surprise my friends: I'd just come in like usual, ignore the stares and jaw drops I'd get, my friends would hug me to death and that's it. Simple as that.

I ran in the nearest stall and peed my way to success. Strange, I know. **'Awww– that feels good.'**

'_Indeed.. You think anybody recognized me?'_

**'Don't think so. You were so fast, I bet all they saw was a flash of pi–'**

"HEY!! OPEN UP WILL YOU!! DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT THIS STALL'S RESERVED FOR ME?!" A girly voice yelled from the outside, banging the door powerfully. I immediately remembered the person who that voice belonged to.

**'How rude.'**

'_I remember that arrogant voice–'_

**'–PIGGY!!'**

I was so excited, "Ino?" She replied, "God?!" Sweatdropping, I decided to have some fun with the pig. I stood up, changed my voice to a deep manly voice and answered, "Correct, Yamanaka Ino." Again, I put my fist in my mouth. "I don't believe you! Are you sure it's you?" She questioned suspiciously. If my calculations are correct she'd have her left hand on her hip and right hand pointing accusingly at the door.

"Why, of course. If you want to make sure, I would gladly answer questions that you ask." There was a long pause then she spoke up, "When's my birthday?" Inner smirked, **'Peesh ov chake...'**

"The 23rd day of the 9th month." I quietly sniggered. "H-how did yo– never mind. Um… why does Haruno Sakura have pink hair?" I twitched. How did she know I couldn't answer that? Sighing, I said, "Her mother drank strawberry juice six seconds before she was delivered." "REALLY?!" How stupid– seriously!

"Ok, uh– got it! What… _is the meaning of life_?" Ino asked triumphantly. I grinned, "Something you don't have." Her eyes are probably widening now. "EXCUSE ME?!" I opened the door and told her, "You sure are an odd pig." She stood there shocked when I was starting my countdown, smirking.

'_3'_

**'_2'_**

'_1'_

"FOREHEAD!!" And I was hugged to death.

* * *

So the um... waddya callit? The italic thingies are excerpts from the book Sakura's gonna write. By the way, I'm not gonna use japanese words much. Doesn't it seem like you're desperate or something- tryin' to speak japanese and all? I'll only use 'sensei' and other necessary honorifics. In this story, Sakura's a bittuva bitch or a _mulish shrew_ to people she doesn't know much. Like Kat Stratford from 10 Things I Hate About You. Oh and Phoebe's from _Friends_, she's the one who's singing the song the two Sakuras are singing.

Please Review.


End file.
